vainorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoxurath Zevari
Early Life Born of tiefling parents, in the city of Aghdur, little is known of the birth of Zoxurath. His birthdate is believed to land near 15-25 P.E. It is known that at an adolescent age he was forcibly exiled from the city for several acts of cruelty. Harboring resentment for his exile, Zoxurath roamed from the cold and inhospitable north down south to lands kinder to nomads. In his wanderings he stumbled into the ancient caverns of Szeldzar where he encountered a gap to the astral plane. Upon falling through the planes he landed in the nine hells. For many weeks Zoxurath hid from the powerful abominations that roamed the fiery landscape until one day he encountered a great and ancient evil. Asmodeus, god of the nine hells found the young boy cowering in the darkness. The immortal god saw potential in the troubled youth. From the Crimson Cicatrix, Asmodeus carved a small crystalline fragment which he set into a ring for Zoxurath. With his new gift, and the ever glaring watch of Asmodeus, Zoxurath was returned to the material planes with a newfound power. The First Crusade of Zoxurath Zoxurath individually lacked the power to conquer Aghdur as he desired, and needed followers. He took pilgrimage to the under dark with newfound power, and used his gifts to gather a following. A multitude of beings sought to reap the benefits Zoxurath offered and well understood the powers at his disposition after he was marked by Asmodeus. During the period of reclamation preceeding the dawn of the First Era the majority of Zoxurath's generals' names were lost. There are many speculations, but the only known acolyte was the death knight Valefar, who would be Zoxurath's warlord come the War of the First Era. Quickly Zoxurath and his following infiltrated and captured Agdhur, the capitol of the northern lands. Agdhur's officials were unable to thwart Zoxurath's propogandists, and the city was overthrown by insurgents and rebels who wished to appoint Zoxurath to politcal power. Now in control of Agdhur, Zoxurath's fingers began to stretch towards the other great cities of the north. Golduhr and Anghor Wat were soon forced into a unification pact with Agduhr. Having become a massive politcal and militant machine Zoxurath's ambitions rose to conquer all of Vainor. Had he been a kind, and benevolent ruler who didn't manipulate and deceive many historians felt that a continental unification under Zoxurath's rule could've been beneficial for all peoples. Yet, his selfish and powerhungry campaign led Zoxurath marching in full force though the Grey Marsh towards modern-day Jurgen, and Akam's Stride. It was at this point that the realms of men, elves, and dwarves were forced to unite under one banner to rebel against Zoxurath’s tyranny. The elves of Aymer While wars ravaged the lands of Vainor, Zoxurath disappeared from the eyes of the world in search of greater powers. As the war wained in favor of the united peoples Zoxurath, after eight years, returned stronger than ever before. His power stripped him of his mortal life and allowed him to be stronger than any other tiefling, or once mortal wizard before. At the peak of the world, where his dominion was built, a collection of the world’s most powerful heroes rallyed. Arlak of Aymer, the elven archdruid of the lands when the forest of Aymer covered more than half of Vainor. Thursar Beldor, the dwarf paladin and king of the Dormersvolk. And Aelmar of Lutharia (the lost kingdom), the most noble and courageous of all humans to have ever walked Vainor. After much toil and death only Aelmar and Zoxurath remained, Zoxurath believed he had won. But on his dying breath Aelmar smote Zoxurath and destroyed his physical form. Zoxurath’s apparition fled through the astral plane back to hell with his master Asmodeus. He has remained there, unable to take form ever since. Until, that is, a power-hungry necromancer saw it fit to return him to this world. The young, Relira End a moon elf exiled from Myrfel due to the practice of dark magics, managed to reincarnate Zoxurath’s physical form before a great Cleric by the name of Arthur Straben defeated her. Before Zoxurath could return to the material plane, the immortal gods saw it fit to intervene and trapped him in Boccob’s library. Zoxurath was trying to steal secrets and knowledge known only to Boccob before his return to Vainor. But in his efforts he was discovered, and Boccob’s only option was to trap him in the library’s walls. Boccob’s library has walls that cannot be teleported through, or plane shifted through. They only way out of Boccob’s now sealed library is with his planar rods. There exist three rods and a circular catalyst that harnesses their power. Once mounted on Boccob’s mighty staff they can freely and infinitely transport any being to anywhere in the inner, outer, transitive, or material planes. The heroes three that first combated Zoxurath took this item from Zoxurath before defeating him and divided it with ancient, and astral magic and spread the shards across Vainor. Few remember their placements, and all the shards are guarded by clever traps and powerful beasts. Zoxurath remains ever trapped in Boccob’s library until his disciples find a way to release him. He has access to all the knowledge of Boccob though, his powers have been growing ever since he became imprisoned.